Nevarra
Originally one of the larger city states of the Free Marches, Nevarra has expanded agressively over last two centuries, efficiently becoming a power to rival Orlais. Both a beautiful and militaristic country, Nevarra stands poised to become the power in world affairs. "The whole country is filled with artistry, from the statues of heroes that litter the streets in even the meanest villages to the glittering golden College of Magi in Cumberland. " ''-Brother Genitivi on Nevarra.'' Geography Nevarra lays in the center of Thedas, bordered by Free Marches on the East, the Tevinter Imperium to the North and Orlais to the south-west. A generally fertile nation. the landscape of Nevarra is defined by its two large, open plains - the Fields of Ghislain to the West, and the Silent Plains to the North. The country also boasts a number of mineral rich hills and valleys, such as the Blasted Hills near the border with Orlais. Many of its cities are recently conquered from the Orlais, creating friction between the two coutries, and thus making much of the architecture of Nevarra similar to that of Orlais. The defining trait of Nevarran cities, however, are the huge and towering tombs and masoluems that dominate the skyline. These necropolises are found at the edge of most major settlements in Nevarra, filled with magnificant artistry and an opressive silence. One of the Nevarra's largest cities, Cumberland, is also the place where College of the Magi routinely convene, and the ceremonial seat of the Grand Enchanter. Its location by the Waking Sea has also made it important port for the trade between Nevarra and Free Marches, making both one of the richest and one of the largerst cities in Thedas. Cities and Major Settlements *Andoral's Reach *Cumberland *Nevarra City - Capital *Perendale *Hunter Fall Regions *The Blasted Hills *The Fields of Ghislaine *Minanter River *The Silent Plains History One of the most notable families in Nevarra is the royal clan of Pentaghast, famous for their dragonhunter heroes of the past who bought the beasts near-extinction hundred years ago. Of course they hunted mostly for the glory and the dragonbone, but their crusade has given birth to many songs and tales. *In 3:25 Towers, the armies of Orlais and Tevinter Imperium joined with the Grey Wardens to end the Third Blight. However, the victorious armies proceeded to occupy the territories they had liberated from the darkspawn. Nevarra was taken by Orlais, and only regained independence in 3:65 Towers *In 5:37 Exalted, Tylus, the first Van Markham king of Nevarra, is crowned after having claimed to be a descendant of Drakon’s son, killed in Cumberland. Being a hero of the recent Fourth Blight Tylus is able to stir nationalistic feelings in the western Free Marches against the growing power of Orlais. He proves his military might by winning several major battles against the Orlesians, establishing Nevarra as a new, growing power. *In 8:70 Blessed, a war between Nevarra and Orlais over the control of the western hills around Perendale results in Nevarran victory. However, Orlais proceeds to sow dissent and rebellion among the locals in Perendale, who resent Nevarran rule. *In 8:99 Blessed, dragons devastate the countrysides in Orlais and Nevarra, and all attempts to slay them end in disaster. As the Blessed Age draws to a close, they name the Dragon Age, saying that it will be an age of violence and upheaval Culture and Society Led by a clan of warriors and hunters, and recently victorious over the forces of Orlais, the people of Nevarra have become increasingly militaristic and expansionist over recent years. Away from the recently conquered Western regions, the people fill their homes and cities with wonderful artwork and splendour in order to commemorate their homeland's success and triumphs, taking a fierce pride in being Nevarran. In the West, however, all is not well. Recently conquered and chaffing under hight axation by their new overlords, the people look towards Orlais for support, and do not readily consider themselves Nevarran. Bolstered by Orleisan propaganda and general feelings of discontent, whispers of rebellion are common place in the West, and are getting ever more obvious as the Nevarrans seek to keep order through their military. Unlike other followers of Andraste, Nevarrans do not burn they dead. Instead, they preserve the bodies against decay and intern them in elaboarate and extensive tombs and masoleums. This has led to a culture where the dead are revered, and the people have accepted death as just another part of life. While the poor and normal population must find and pay for space amongst the communal tombs, the rich and influential often begin construction of their elaborate tombs even while they live. It is fashionable among the young to oversee every aspect of one's tomb, and how magnificent the finished product is is considered a mark of how powerful the person is or was. The tombs of the rich become huge, richly decorated palaces, compelte with their own gardens, ballrooms, bathhouses and throne rooms, all filled with priceless treasures and artworks. Politics Most Nevarran leaders have been members of the frequently militarily-gifted Pentaghast clan, under whom alliances with other Free Marches states have been courted or coerced to form a powerful confederation under Pentaghast leadership. This history has led to Nevarra maintianing a strong relationship with the Free Marches as a whole, most notably with the cities of Starkhaven and Tantervale. The Pentaghast's also have historically strong links to the Chantry, though the recent hositlies with Orlais have somewhat cooled these. A long war against Orlais over the mineral-rich Blasted Hills, a region between the two countries ended during the Blessed Age with a Nevarran victory. However, rebellion is fomenting in the conquered area due to the imposition of harsh taxes by the Nevarrans, as well as the support of Orlais. This naturally leads to strained relations between the two countries. Nevarra at Fortress of Glass Here at Fortress of Glass, we welcome original characters of any class from Nevarra, and allow any reasonable member plot to happen in the country. Plots in Nevarra The aftermath of the Battle at the Gallows has touched all of Thedas, and Nevarra is no exception. Boasting ancient ties to the Chantry, yet unorthodox practices at odds with Chantry doctrine, Nevarra has yet to decide how to react to this latest turn of events. Tensions in the West dominate Nevarran domestic policy, with the ruling classes desperate to prevent civil war. While Orlais looks at the region with greedy eyes, Nevarra is looking back at Orlias in anger. With the situation so delicate, and the two powers still at odds, it would seem that the tentative peace in the region might not hold for much longer. Redirect Main Page Registration Details Site Backstory Category:Locations Category:Nevarra